


Porridge

by DracoPendragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has weird porridge cravings. (Go with it) Short Janto ficlet because I was having porridge feels. (Again, go with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porridge

**Author's Note:**

> Short Janto ficlet because I was having porridge feels.  
> For more info as to why, listen to House of the Dead. Then you'll know my pain.

Ianto had woken up with a weird craving for porridge. That was the reason why he had decided to make some for breakfast.

He was still eating as Jack emerged from his bedroom, gloriously naked. Ianto however, was more interested in his breakfast.

'Smells good,' said Jack. 'What is it?'

Ianto swallowed before replying. 'Porridge.' He extended a heaped spoonful to his lover. 'Try some.'

Jack shook his head, but when Ianto insisted, he ate from the offered spoon. 'Not bad,' he said after he had finished. 'I'll stick to coffee though, thanks.'

'Figured you'd say that. There's some brewing in the pot.'

'You know me so well, Ianto Jones,' grinned Jack sleepily as he bent to kiss his lover chastely before making some coffee.


End file.
